The Digital War
by DDNeuro
Summary: Devimon split up the Chosen Children, but with what plan? What goal did he have behind his Black Gears? Where did he obtain them? This AU explores what would have happened had the Chosen Children not sooner defeated Devimon, if the islands had reached their destination across the sea? If they had been alone in their adventures? This AU explores, the Digital War.
1. Chapter 1: True Power, True Weakness

_Howdy! This is my first fanfiction, so go easy on me! This starts at the exact point when Devimon splits up the Chosen Children, and will probably continue up until they defeat Milleniummon or Apocalymon. I have plans to include not only Kari, but Ken as well. I'll be using the Japanese names of Digimon, the main exception being Ogremon (Ogremon just doesn't look right, does it?) The idea is that once Devimon's gears reach the new continents, rather than it being a two-sided war between the Chosen Children and each individual villain, it will include a larger conflict between the evil Digimon from the series. Anyways, thanks for reading, and tell me what you think!  
><em>

_Thanks,_

_DDNeuro_

—

The screams in the wind were only overshadowed by that menacing laughter, that hollow, pure laughter of enjoyment. Devimon's arms swung open, and the beds flew into the wind as the land beneath him shook. Taichi watched in astonishment as, not only were his friends scattered, but File Island itself split apart, the islands sailing towards the horizon.

Now, only Taichi and Agumon stood opposite Leomon on the crumbled walls of that ancient mansion, Leomon with nothing but death in his eyes, his mind blank and his body controlled. Agumon shivered, "Leomon! You don't have to do this!"

The cries fell on deaf ears as Leomon raised his blade. "Kill the children." He mumbled to himself as he stepped forward. Taichi's eyes darted around him, searching for something, anything he could defend himself with. Nothing. He turned to Agumon and saw the same fear that plagued him clearly written in his eyes. Agumon was too weak to fight. What could they do?

But brave Agumon, trying to forget his crippling hunger, moved in front of Taichi. "I'll protect you!" He would try, at least. Leomon was unaffected by this display of courage, he was unaffected by everything now. Behind them, as Leomon drew closer and closer, Devimon grinned. He not only awaited the act, he anticipated it, he hoped that in this moment perhaps, he would rid himself of two obstacles. He wanted to see the child cut down by a protector of justice, he wanted them both to be stained.

Leomon's first slash was met with Agumon's claws, a temporary stalemate, the hard claw meeting with Leomon's iron blade. But Agumon's strength was waning fast, and in an instant, he was blown away by Leomon's strength. He fell to the ground. He tried to muster the courage and strength necessary to stand once more, but failed, collapsing onto his stomach.

Taichi looked Leomon in his blank eyes as once more Leomon raised his blade. Perhaps, Taichi thought, just perhaps, if he were to look into Leomon's eyes, he would know when to move, what to do. So as Leomon slashed, Taichi jumped back, but Leomon had anticipated this, and stepped forward as he slashed. Devimon could not help but guffaw, the blood he eagerly awaited had finally been spilled.

Blood splashed the ground, it poured from the wound, from Taichi's right eye onto the faded wooden floor. He howled in pain. "TAICHI!" Agumon shouted with all his might. Leomon raised his blade once more, ready to land the final strike, when a sudden wind blew. The wind carried upon it, a small plastic device, it landed between Taichi and Leomon, and began to shine. The light was blinding, both Ogremon and Devimon raised their arms to guide their eyes. The light blasted into Leomon, and a single gear tore out of his back. His eyes regained their hue, but the sight he was greeted with was a terrible one.

Before him, Agumon was no longer slumped next to his wounded friend, now, he was standing tall, a terrible beast. The cut was harsh, and the clearly the response was harsher. MetalGreymon stood before them now, but something was wrong, its skin was frigid and its heart impure, not filled with courage, but with anger. Its eyes not filled with control, but an unnatural rage. It roared, and the island shook. Taichi, forgetting his pain looked at the beast before him, "Agumon?"

Leomon leapt back. Fear gripped even the courageous warrior of justice. Even Devimon was aghast, such power, and how? He had seen Perfect-Levels before. Even on File Island, such power existed, but how did it manifest so suddenly? So violently? In such an incredibly massive form?

Leomon looked at Taichi, the wound he had been forced to inflict, and his heart ached. "DEVIMON!" He shouted, blinded with rage, he leapt towards the cur, but as he did Metalgreymon attacked, its chest opening to reveal its weapon. The missiles launched quickly and expertly, trailing smoke as they made a direct course for Devimon. Devimon extended his hands before him, attempting to create a barrier block the attack. The missiles collided with his barrier and exploded.

As the light from this explosion faded, Taichi, his hand still held fast to his wound, gazed upon the scene with his good eye. Little of the mansion remained, and Leomon and Ogremon lay on the hard ground, scorched all over their bodies. Devimon alone, remained atop a pillar. Sweat covered him and his palms were burned. Taichi looked at the device, the device he knew him and his friends all held, the device he did not understand. Looking at it, he felt that he would need it, so he picked it up.

Devimon panted, "Im-impossible." MetalGreymon was not finished with just one attack, rushing forward, it swung down with its massive metal claw. Devimon raised his arms to defend, another temporary stalemate, but this time, Devimon was blasted down through the last pillar. He groaned. What was this unfathomable power?

Leomon raised his head, his vision blurred, but he had seen the events transpire, "Y-you fool Devimon, th-these Children, they have something you lack. You cannot win." Devimon scowled, how dare he assume the mighty Devimon so weak? This Digimon was powerful, surely, but it didn't stand a chance again the power of his pure darkness. Devimon's wings flapped, and he flew into the sky before MetalGreymon, his wings flexed and from them two beams of darkness shot towards his opponent. MetalGreymon swiped at the beams with his metal claw, deflecting them into the ocean where they created pillars of steam.

"Im-impossible." Devimon stuttered. "IMPOSSIBLE!" He flew forward and began to unleash a barrage of strikes at MetalGreymon, who blocked them with his metal arm. But Devimon did not relent in his furious flurry, and soon enough MetalGreymon was forced to take a knee. Taichi shouted, "Agumon!" Devimon began to laugh as he beat into the metal arm, but his laughter was premature. He failed to notice MetalGreymon's second arm slashing at him, and he was knocked into the ground once more.

Taichi was amazed at the strength of this new form, but afraid. He couldn't shake the fear he had, nor the pain, which assaulted him as the battle continued. Something was truly wrong here, for even as MetalGreymon continued to crush his enemy, Taichi felt something painful in his heart, something tragic about the scene. He could barely keep his other eye open, but he had to, he couldn't turn his back from Agumon, even in this terrible form. He could not help but feel somehow responsible for the terrible form.

Devimon caught himself just before he hit the ground, he carefully aimed his other arm, and shouted, with all his might, "Demon's RAY!" From the palm of his hand, another blast shot out, MetalGreymon raised its arm to block, but the beam pierced it, knocking him onto his back. In that instant, the battle was over, as MetalGreymon shrunk back to his original form. Agumon lay unconscious on the ground. Taichi felt tears mix with the blood running down his face, "Agumon… no."

Devimon panted, such a trifling matter had taken near all of his energy. He pulled himself up, and staggered towards the boy, even with the amount of energy he had left, he could at least kill the boy. Taichi stepped back, but all that was behind him was cliff, a fall, his death. And before him, the very same. What now? What could he do now? He looked to the device in his hand as if it had answers.

In a flash, Devimon dropped to a knee. Behind him, Leomon's blade dripped with black blood, he had taken the opportunity to strike. "Chosen Child," he said through broken breath, "I leave it to you." Suddenly Leomon's body appeared as if it were aflame, Devimon looked over his shoulder and swiped quickly, but Leomon was gone. He stood before Taichi and Agumon now. In that instant, Leomon's eyes met Taichi's, there was something in the interaction that can not be spoken for, the despair and fascination of destiny, the glory and failure of Leomon's mission, Taichi's unfinished courage, it was a single moment, but Taichi would always remember, in that moment, Leomon's eyes never looked more alive.

Suddenly, Taichi and Agumon were pushed away, a final bed, alight with the same flame that burned around Leomon, carried them towards an island sailing away into the horizon. Taichi's eyes still locked with Leomon, as Devimon came cruelly from behind, his hand thrusting into Leomon's chest. The flames around Leomon died, and his blue eyes once again became windows into a soulless existence. Taichi felt tears rushing down his fact. In that moment he knew what he had to do, he had to defeat Devimon at all costs. As the scene faded into the horizon, so did his consciousness fade, the blood loss and strength finally taking their toll on the brave boy.

—

Ogremon's awoke confused, as he almost always did. His vision blurry, he wiped his eyes, and took notice of the scene around him, the craters and tears created by the fight. Last he remembered the brat and his Agumon were on the ropes, when suddenly he managed to evolve to Perfect-Level. Then, an explosion perhaps? He was knocked unconscious by the blast. Why was he there? Devimon. He looked around, and saw Devimon standing overlooking the cliff, Leomon by his side.

He gazed into Devimon's back, a large gash was carved into it, but slowly it was healing before his eyes. What power did Devimon have?

"Ogremon.". He straightened his back, "Devimon? I mean, Lord Devimon?" Devimon looked over the island, now incomplete. "Have you been across the sea? To the other continents?"

Ogremon pondered for a moment, his head was still fuzzy. "Uh, can't say I have sir."

"I have. Do you think- No. Those devices they carry, are they what cleansed Leomon? Are they what made that Agumon so strong? Do they have the power to destroy my gears?"

"Uhh…" Ogremon shrugged. Devimon waved his hand, "Silence. I need to think."

Devimon floated into the sky, he needed some semblance of privacy. There in the sky, overlooking the ocean he raised his hand before his eyes, and it became transparent. The islands he had sent away were before his eyes now, sailing through the sea like great vessels of war, intent on expanding the area under his command. "But if the devices they carry can stop my gears…"

He thought back, to before he came to File Island, to where he found the power to create the black gears. The Dark Ocean. The waste ruled by those terrors that could hardly be called Digimon. Could he return? Could he borrow more power from that darkness? No- could he even take any more power? But what if these gears were faulty? if these things he had so much pride in until now, these things that he thought would allow him to conquer, what if they were weak?

He considered his obstacles. As if Vamdemon would allow himself to be subjugated by them, as if Etemon would not destroy them before they could even touch him. As if these gears were not child's play. As if that was not the reason they were so easily destroyed.

Devimon faced himself, as he looked upon these islands, he faced his weakness. An Adult-Level, merely an Adult-Level, but he had such ambitions. That Agumon, in only a week of time, had gone from a Baby into Perfect-Level, a level equal to even Vamdemon. The power of darkness was on his side, but maybe, he was realizing, it was incomplete. He had no army, only the ambition of an army. He had no power, only the ambition of power. If those children were to use their devices against him again, he would be powerless. Worse, if that Patamon were to evolve, he would be defeated without a doubt, even with the power of the black gears on his side.

He swiped at the air, then again, then again, he struck at the air as he had struck at that monstrosity earlier. He fought tooth and nail with his own thoughts as he had fought with MetalGreymon only minutes ago.

Ogremon peered up from below, what was Devimon doing? Could he fight alongside his enemy, Leomon? Did he even agree with Devimon? Did he even want him to succeed? He swept such thoughts from his mind. He could not oppose Lord Devimon, or the same fate as Leomon would befall him, he would become a mindless slave. No, Ogremon refused to be controlled, even if it meant betraying himself, he refused to become like Leomon.

Devimon was drenched in sweat, panting, his vision blurred from exhaustion. He realized what he had to do. He had no other option. From those countless islands his gears would not be spread. They would focus on keeping the Chosen Children away. He needed time more than anything. He wiped the sweat away. He had finally realized what he needed to do. He had finally realized what he needed to do to match his enemies.

Ogremon drifted from his thoughts as Devimon landed, it seemed he had donned his signature smirk once more. Now was no longer a moment of weakness. "Ogremon." Ogremon was terrified of his voice, the confidence, the power, even if he wanted to fight, to escape, he couldn't. "Yes, Lord Devimon?"

"Have you ever wanted to become stronger?"

Ogremon glanced to the frozen soldier at his side, the lifeless eyes of Leomon. Even now, if they were to fight, who would win? Even without the fire that burned in his heart, even without his own will, wouldn't it be Leomon? Wasn't it always Leomon? As they fought over and over, Leomon had the advantage every time, no, it would be better to say he had won and why? It was because he was weak. It was because he was a coward. "… Yes." Ogremon replied, "I've always wanted to get stronger."

Devimon turned to look at the mountain behind them. That mountain held his ambitions, or at least, the method of his ambitions, the gears, his devices, but also more, a core source of darkness, a port of entry into that Dark Ocean. "Have you heard of the Dark Masters?"

Ogremon shivered. What Digimon had not heard of their legend? But they had vanished, leaving an opening for Digimon like Devimon. New evil. But if they were to return, wouldn't Devimon fall to their might as well? "I've heard of them. Why?"

"I imagine we can become stronger than them." He said as he sat on the ground, then peered back, he had forgotten himself for a moment, "Or at least I can. You…" He waved his hand emptily. "Perhaps, you can match Vamdemon."

Ogremon shivered again, such a thing was not to be said so casually. Vamdemon was something to be reckoned with. Even Devimon would fall to- Ogremon was shocked by his own thoughts. HIs own realizations, Devimon, like him, was weak, but there was something about him that was different. Devimon was not truly powerful, but he knew it. He knew something that Ogremon had always refused to face, he knew his own weakness. That and he was no coward. That and he promised strength. He promised strength so very casually. He promised strength as if it were nothing. Could he be lying? No. No, he had no need to lie to someone he saw as a servant. "Do you really think so?"

Devimon laughed. "Come, Ogremon, Leomon, we have business." Devimon began to walk towards the mountain. Leomon followed. "Wait, Lord Devimon, what of the children? Won't they return?" Devimon looked over his shoulder, smirking. "Those children will be nothing to us now." He continued forward towards the mountain, Leomon lumbering behind him.

Ogremon stood for a moment. He thought about his freedom again. Was sacrificing freedom worth strength? He looked at Leomon's back, as he had looked at it time and time again. What was it that Leomon saw in him, that he kept allowing him to live? Even as he lost, over and over, why did Leomon spare him again and again? Strength, he thought, brings another kind of freedom. He swallowed what remained of his pride, and followed.

Devimon led them deep into the mountain, deep down into the icy depths of that place he called his home. As they descended, Ogremon could not help but to notice the gears, still turning, filling the place, covering the walls. "Lord Devimon," he began, "These gears are what you use to control Digimon?"

Devimon looked at the countless gears, he felt like a fool now, for believing so totally in their power, when they had been destroyed already time and time again. "Yes, but soon, these gears will seem like nothing." Ogremon fell silent. He feared what could make such a horrible device into nothing. He feared this promise of strength, but he feared the other option more.

They reached the bottom, a room surrounded on all sides by Black Gears, with a pool of black liquid in the center. Was this what he used to create the gears? This seeping pool of blackness, just looking at it terrified him. He found himself envious of the heartless Leomon, who could feel nothing, who could fear nothing now. Devimon peered into the pool. "This pool, it draws from the endless well of darkness, far from here. That is where we shall go."

Devimon strained himself, his teeth clenched, his muscles tensed, as the pool began to rise, forming a large circle before them. His red eyes bulged, and the gash on his back opened once more, though only slightly. The circle perfected itself, and a gate opened before them. Beyond it, cloudy skies and an endless dark ocean against a rocky grey shore. Devimon relaxed. He took deep breaths and the gash on his back began to heal once more. He looked to Ogremon and Leomon. "Once we are through, you will only follow my commands, you will trust in me or you will be swallowed whole."

Ogremon nodded. Devimon thought to himself, why was he allowing them to come along? Was it because Ogremon was his first willing follower? Is it because he followed him without question? Then what of Leomon? Why did he bring him? He supposed it was his sadistic nature, the corruption of the good was so appealing. Perhaps it had to do with what Leomon had said, he knew something and if Devimon were to become stronger, if the Black Gears could be made into something more than just a device for simple control, if he truly became stronger, perhaps he could find this out. Perhaps he would find what he lacked.

Ogremon crossed first, then Leomon. Devimon waited, he looked to the shrine he had built to his previous self, the gears, and he laughed. He laughed because no one could hear. Because by giving up his pride, the pride that was all that kept him alive for so long, he would become strong. As he walked through the gate, the gears shook and ground, and flew from their place, into the air. Devimon would need them no longer when he returned, so he sent them, his agents of chaos, to distract, to give him time. And this act would indeed serve its purpose. As Devimon would see when he returned, as the Chosen Children would see all too soon.


	2. Chapter 2: Freezing Cold, Warm Feelings

Howdy! Thanks for all the support thus far, I'm glad you guys are digging my stuff!

This chapter's main character is Taichi, but we're gonna continue Devimon's story next time.

After that, who knows? Maybe more Chosen Children, maybe some other Digimon'll get some time in the limelight ;). The main character will change basically every other chapter, so if you've got a favorite (or maybe someone you hate the most) you can read only about them, or not about them in particular. The stories will all come together, but if you haven't read a specific character's chapter, it won't necessarily be mandatory reading.

Anyways, if you've got any questions, comments, etc., feel free to send me a message! Once again, thanks for reading.

* * *

><p>At first, all he felt was a cold sensation. No, rather than cold it was freezing, painfully so, to the point that he couldn't help but think it was death. He'd heard it before, the cold hand of death, the cold feeling of death, so on and so forth. The cold persisted for what felt like an eternity. Then in an instant, there was a gentle warmth. It permeated his entire body, and he felt his consciousness fade into that kind warm oblivion. As long as the cold eternity was, this one was longer, but he didn't mind. Eventually, he could feel the strings of consciousness pulling at his mind, drawing him closer and closer to awakening. At the very beginning of these tugs, he only smelled.<p>

It was a sweet smell; fragrant, warm, it wafted gently into his nostrils, even as he lay asleep. Next, he heard. He heard laughter, kind, gentle laughter, conversation, and the sound of sizzling. He turned his head toward the sound, "Mom?" He asked in his sleepy daze. Finally, he opened his eyes. That was the first shock, because as his eyes opened, he only saw through one. Through that single eye, he saw an unfamiliar log roof. He felt at his other eye, and noticed it was bandaged. He started to remember. He slowly turned his head towards the sounds he heard.

He saw there something that helped him make sense of his situation. He saw, leaning against the bed, Agumon. As their eyes met, Agumon began to smile. "Taichi!" He yelled excitedly. "Taichi you're awake!" He turned towards the foot of the bed, "Yukidarumon! Taichi's awake!"

Taichi tried to lift his head, but failed. He heard the gentle voice again, coming from the other side of his bed "Don't try to move yet, here." A snow white hand lowered a bowl of soup next to his head. Agumon made some more racket behind him, still cheering for Taichi's awakening. "Eat it while it's warm." The voice sailed smoothly through the air.

Taichi sat up in the bed, he could see whose hand it was now. Something like a snowman, Yukidarumon stood inside the log cabin, its eyes sparkled with joy and light. Taichi put the bowl onto his lap and started to eat. "Where are the others?"

Agumon ceased his celebration. "Yukidarumon went looking for them, but she couldn't find anyone." He said, as his gaze shifted downward. Taichi turned to face Yukidarumon. Could they trust this Digimon? So often they would hear tales of a Digimon's good nature, only to be so very wrong. But as he looked into the Digimon's kind eyes, however,Taichi felt shameful, he had been taken in, bandaged, fed, and yet he doubted her? Had the battle against Devimon changed him that much? "Thanks for your help." He bowed his head.

"Oh, it's no bother really!" Yukidarumon was flustered by his sudden display of gratitude. "I'm just sorry I couldn't find your friends." Taichi stared into the soup. He placed it back on the bedside table and moved to stand, Agumon quickly stepped in front of him. "Taichi! You're not ready." Taichi stopped moving. Not ready? What did that mean? He knew, he knew all too quickly.

"How long?" Taichi exclaimed.

"How long?"

"How long have we been here?" Agumon was struck silent. Taichi pushed him aside, Yukidarumon interjected, "Please! There's a blizzard and-" But Taichi had already left, hopping out of the bed, swinging the door open and running into the cold.

The frozen tundra lay before him, the freezing wind whipping against him, but at that moment the pain was nothing. Because as Taichi gazed out from that doorway, he knew just how long it had been. He could see only the sea, in every direction, nothing but the sea, none of the other islands, nor Mount Infinity. All around him, there was just the sea and the frozen waste. Agumon pulled him back into the house.

Taichi shivered from the cold, and Yukidarumon threw a blanket over his shoulders. He moved voluntarily back into the bed. "How long?" He said, stammering from the effects of the cold.

Agumon looked down. "One week." Yukidarumon replied. Taichi laid back in the bed. He felt tears running down his face. Where were his friends? Were they alright? Had they all been as lucky as him? He felt the bandage covering his eye. Hopefully, they had been luckier. He swallowed those sentiments. He grabbed the soup once more, now only lukewarm, and continued eating.

Agumon punched the wall. "I'm sorry Taichi, it's because I couldn't protect you, and now, now-" Agumon choked back tears. Yukidarumon sat in a nearby chair. "Agumon told me what happened, there was nothing you could do, Lord Devimon-" Taichi glared up at Yukidarumon, "Don't call him that. Don't talk about him like he's someone strong or powerful. Like he's someone worthy of respect."

Yukidarumon nodded, he felt the hate in that glare, the raw conviction. "I'm sorry. We on File Island, we lived in fear for so long. Only Leomon… poor Leomon."

"I'm going to bring him back," Taichi looked to Agumon, their eyes locked, "No, we're going to bring him back. We're going to defeat Devimon." The room burned with a quiet intensity. "By the way," Taichi continued, "When can I take this bandage off?" he said, pointing to his eye with a smile. Agumon began to laugh.

"Oh, well I suppose by now it's healed. You'll have a scar though." Taichi smiled, "That's fine." He began unwrapping the bandages, his eye slowly readjusting to the light. He blinked, and looked down into the empty bowl, it was just reflective enough to see his face. There was a long scar across his eye up and down his face. "It's a reminder."

"I'm Taichi, Yagami Taichi, nice to meet you, Yukidarumon. Thanks for your help." He extended his hand, Yukidarumon looked at it, and leaned forward to shake it. The moment their hands touched, Taichi couldn't help but pull back, "You're ice-cold!" Yukidarumon looked blankly at him, then laughed. Then they all laughed. Agumon looked to the window, "Looks like the blizzard's almost finished."

"Yukidarumon, could I talk to Agumon alone for a moment?" Yukidarumon smiled and nodded. "Please do, I'm sure Agumon's got all sorts of things to tell you." She winked at Agumon, "I'm going to look for some more food." She stepped out of the cabin, immune to the harshness of the blizzard.

Agumon spoke first, "Taichi… I want to be stronger. Devimon, he made Leomon do those awful things, and I couldn't stop him. I couldn't protect you." Tears were in his eyes. Agumon had been scared from the bottom of his heart that Taichi would never wake up. He was scared that his one failure would lose him the person he had waited for his whole life. His most important person.

Taichi hugged Agumon, there was a moment of silence as they comforted each other, satisfied in their safety. Finally, Taichi broke the silence and the hug. "Agumon. I want to be stronger too."

"Agumon, do you remember evolving?" Agumon's green eyes blinked twice, he shook his head. "I just- I just remember being scared, scared and angry. I didn't wake up until we got to this island." His eyes drifted as he remembered, "It was so cold, and you were still asleep, so I tried to take us somewhere safe, but… But, I was so tired, that's when Yukidarumon appeared…"

—

Agumon stood, legs shaking, before Yukidarumon, his body huge and his eyes empty. Yukidarumon growled. Agumon lowered Taichi from his back. This time, he would protect Taichi no matter what. Though hunger still filled his stomach and weakness rattled his body, he would not back down, he would not let Taichi get hurt.

He ran forward, and Yukidarumon punched down at him, but Agumon took advantage of the icy terrain, and slid behind him. Yukidarumon's lumbering body made his reaction slow, turning around, and throwing another punch as Agumon only slid further away. It was in that moment that Agumon saw the black gear protruding from his back. He felt the hunger crippling him, he had one shot left. Running forward at full force, he fooled Yukidarumon into thinking his strategy was the same. When Yukidarumon turned around, preempting his supposed move, he saw nothing but the snowy ground. Agumon, meanwhile, dug his claws into the ground, stopping himself from slipping between Yukidarumon's legs again.

In that single moment he fired the last Baby Flame he could muster, and hit the gear protruding from her back. The gear shattered in an instant, and Yukidarumon returned to her normal size.

He looked around, confused, and saw on both sides of him, children, one, bleeding slightly, the other, an Agumon, its claws steeped in snow. The Agumon smiled, "Good, you're awake, me and Taichi need help." Yukidarumon's eyes went wide, and she sprung into action. "That blasted gear!" She quickly scooped up Agumon and Taichi in her arms, and started towards her cabin home. "I can't believe I was so intent on hurting you both!"

Agumon chuckled, "It's alright, it's Devimon's doing. I'm just glad you turned out to be so nice, someone else mighta just ran away." He laughed again, and then, having used the last bit of his energy, he fell asleep.

He awoke in Yukidarumon's log cabin. Taichi was already in bed and bandaged. "Oh, you're awake. This one was hurt quite badly. What kind of Digimon is he?" Agumon brushed the sleep from his eyes and got up, "He's not a Digimon, he's a human, and my partner." Yukidarumon made a motion as if to raise his eyebrow. "He'll wake up soon. What happened?"

—

"So you protected me, even when you were all alone?" Taichi smiled, "Maybe you're already strong." He leaned back in the bed. Agumon pushed forward, "You're strong too! You fought even longer than me. Say, what exactly happened with Leomon and Devimon?"

Taichi explained what happened in the battle after Agumon had evolved. Agumon's eyes went wide, "I was that strong? Wow!" He flexed, "I guess even I've got some power." Taichi's eyes were serious, "No. Something about it was wrong, that pain you felt, the evolution, it wasn't right. Leomon could tell too."

Taichi looked to the door, where Yukidarumon had exited. "She's Adult-Level, right?" Agumon nodded. "How does a Digimon like that come to be? I-" he remembered something, not quite all the way, but enough, "Didn't you start off as something smaller than Koromon?"

Agumon nodded, "All Digimon start out at Baby-Level, no matter how big they become." This innocuous statement was the beginning of great stirrings in Taichi's mind, regardless of how unclear they might be. "So, how does someone like Andromon appear? A Perfect-Level? How did Fridgimon evolve by himself?" Agumon was quick to answer, "Well, when a Digimon gets older, or stronger, they kind of just, change."

"They just change?" Taichi scratched his head.

"They just change." Agumon shrugged. Taichi collapsed back onto the bed. "So what do they do to get strong? Fight a lot of other Digimon? Exercise?"

"Just by being together we've already gotten stronger." Agumon smiled. Taichi nodded, the Digimon seemed to have become stronger, now able to evolve multiple times a day, maybe that could be part of the training. Of course, what would Taichi do? What could he do to become stronger? What would Yamato do? He shook his head. No use thinking about what Yamato would do, he wasn't there to ask. Maybe Izumi would know but he wasn't there either.

"Agumon, I think I know how we can get strong, but I'm worried about the others? Should we work on getting strong, or should we try and look for them?" Agumon crossed his arms and cocked his head. "Hmm, I don't know Taichi."

"Maybe Sora could find us with Birdramon, but what about Takeshi? Or Mimi? I hope they're not all by themselves."

Agumon scratched his head, "Well, if they all landed on these islands too, maybe we can find them on the Server Continent."

Taichi nodded. "Yeah, but," he looked over at the window, "What is the Server Continent?" Agumon fell from shock. He quickly picked himself back up, "Taichi, the Digital World is huge. File Island's not the only place in it." Taichi scratched his head, "I guess that makes sense. So this continent we're going to, it's probably where everyone else will be, right?"

Agumon nodded. Then he shrugged. "Actually, I've never been." Taichi frowned. "So we're going to some place we don't know, where we don't know what kind of Digimon are, to find friends that might not even be there." Agumon nodded.

Taichi fell back onto the bed. He felt at the fresh scar on his face, he thought of Devimon, he thought of his missing friends, but for some reason, he couldn't help but feel excited. He smiled. No, he beamed. He couldn't control it, he started laughing. Agumon leaned over, "Are you okay?"

He jumped out of bed, "Let's go outside. We've gotta go ahead and start getting strong." Then for the first time since he had woken up, Taichi looked at his clothes and realized that he wasn't wearing any. He started blushing. "Agumon, where are my clothes?"


End file.
